To love or not to love
by Urooj
Summary: What if there is no jewel, or naraku? will their love still be revealed even if kikyo rejects inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This happens to be my fanfiction about Kikyo and Inuyasha! I hope you like it and please don't forget to R&R! Thanks! No Flames welcomed!

Journey Begins!

It was a beautiful day. The sun was unblemished, and the children were playing. As always Kikyo, watching and protecting the village watched the children, with a happy smile.

"I heard you were going to go to another village so you can slay a demon right?" A half-demon began to give Kikyo an angry look. Kikyo was irritated. "I don't have to tell you where I go. You're not my father."

"Of course I am not," The half-demon replied. "But at least you can tell me! You always ask me where I go!"

"_True," Kikyo thought. "I always do but that because I don't want you to get into trouble."_

"So then are you coming Inuyasha? I mean after all, you do follow me everywhere I go."

"Sure why not, because I know if I don't then I will regret. I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you." Inuyasha said. Kikyo turned her face around. She looked a bit surprised. "Inuyasha…." She began but the half-demon left without her finishing.

That night Kikyo was packing some food and she packed an extra pack of arrows. _"The journey will be long and tiring. Hmm… I wonder what Inuyasha meant when he said he will regret if I get hurt."_ Kikyo thought. She was very confused. Kikyo thought was interrupted. "Onee sama, why are you smiling?" Kaede asked. _"I am smiling? Why?"_ "Oh, it's nothing Kaede. I won't be here tomorrow because I have to go and slay a demon so I want you to be on your best behavior. Okay?" "Hai!" She replied cheerfully. Kikyo yawned. She knew she had to get a good night sleep for tomorrow's journey. _"I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now?" _That thought helped her fall asleep. Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, a certain half-demon was collecting some medicinal herbs and food. _"Tomorrow is going to be a long journey and Kikyo and I will need our strength to fight that demon. I wonder why I give for Kikyo. I mean after all she can be very snobby sometimes. But then again how can I ignore her." _Thinking about this, he continued his search until he found all that he need. Then he started to make a basket in which he placed all the food and herbs. "There," He said proudly. "This should do it!"

The next morning:

"_Hmm… I wonder where Inuyasha is."_ Kikyo thought. Suddenly Inuyasha jumped right in front of Kikyo, which gave Kikyo a scare for her life. "What?" Questioned the hanyou. Kikyo finally gain her composure and started walking towards their destination. Inuyasha shrugged and walked right beside her. They walked and talked for a long time. Then Inuyasha brought up a topic. "Kikyo how do you feel for me?"

"What," Asked a startled Kikyo. "Well… you tell me how you feel about me first."

"Well… umm, I don't know actually." Inuyasha blushed a bit.

"So you don't feel for me anything Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked with so much sadness in her tone that it made Inuyasha feel almost guilty. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Kikyo.

"Kikyo that's not what I mean. What I mean to say is that I do feel for you, something even words can't describe. I guess, what I mean to say is that I love you Kikyo and I… I want to be with you."

Kikyo was happy when she heard those words coming from Inuyasha but then she was sad. _"I am sorry Inuyasha. We can't do this. I am priestess and it is my duty to protect not to fall in love."_ "Inuyasha, I do not feel the same way as you as you feel for me. I am sorry. You're a demon and I, a human. We are two different people." It broke Kikyo's heart to say this because she loved him with all her heart and she swore she heard Inuyasha's heart break. She turned her face around and started walking. She could not bear to see Inuyasha's hurt face. "I guess this was never meant to be Kikyo." He whispered to himself as he walked with his head down. Kikyo heard but dared not to comfort Inuyasha fro she feared that she might end up telling him the truth.

They soon reached a village where the people greeted them. Then soon two soldiers appeared. "Priestess! The lord of the castle awaits you. Follow us please." Inuyasha and Kikyo followed the soldiers. They went inside a large castle and halted in front of a big room. They went inside to find a man who looked in his early 20s. He spoke "Welcome to my castle! I am honored that you came Kikyo. And you have brought along a friend to assist you. I have never seen a beautiful priestess in my life before." Inuyasha growled at his last statement. _"Why that little bastard! If Kikyo wasn't here I would have slain him." _Inuyasha thought. Kikyo chuckled at Inuyasha's jealousy. The lord didn't seem to be intimidated by Inuyasha's growl. He just continued. "I am Kurugi. Kikyo I propose to you. Please will you not be my wife? I will give some time to think it over my priestess." He bowed and left. Slowly, murmur started by everyone who was present in the room. Kikyo, herself was stunned and glanced at Inuyasha. She could tell he was fuming and was about to beat the snot out of the lord. "Lady Kikyo, shall I show both, you and your guest your room?" Asked one of the maids. "Certainly." Replied Kikyo. Inuyasha got up and followed the priestess and the maid to their room. As they walked, the maid told them about each of the rooms. It seemed like they were staying next to the lord's room. This made Inuyasha even angrier. _"So he is going to hit on Kikyo eh? Over my dead body! Then again, why should I care? Kikyo won't be my girl. She said that herself. She would probably be happy with that young lord." _That thought made Inuyasha sad and he frowned. When Kikyo saw Inuyasha frown, she understood why and felt bad.

"Enjoy your stay!" Said the maid and left. Kikyo started laughing. Inuyasha turned and looked at her, confused? "Its funny how the lord proposed to me even though he does not know me." She stopped laughing and looked at the puzzled Inuyasha. "Well what do you make of this Inuyasha?" She asked. "Do what you want to do Kikyo. Marry him or not, that is for you to choose not me." He looked away and started to walk outside. Kikyo realized that this whole event might have hurt Inuyasha's feeling and this event might put a distance between them. She had to do something quickly before Inuyasha leaves her forever but what.

Authors note: Well nothing too much of an excitement here. I need some ideas for romantic ideas to spice it up. In the next episode, I want to put their love to the test. (Inuyasha and Kikyo). By the ways no offence to any Kikyo or Inuyasha fans. Plz read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Howdy! I'm back! Here is part 2!

Slaying Time!

Morning soon came. When Kikyo woke up, she couldn't sense Inuyasha around. She got up went outside the room to look for Inuyasha. Suddenly she bumped into the lord. He smiled at her sweetly which Kikyo gave him a 'doesn't work on me!' expression. They slowly walked to the room where their breakfast was held. The lord kept on speaking but Kikyo wasn't interested. She wanted to know where Inuyasha is. "Kikyo?" Kurugi said.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh him," The lord was disappointed that all she cared about was for the demon. "He went out of the castle boundary. He asked where he could find people who have been attacked and where he can sell wood. Funny _little _man. I wonder why you hang with him." The lord laughed. Kikyo couldn't do anything violent but stare. If she did, then Inuyasha would have made fun of her because 'she tells him not to do anything violent.' Kikyo ate breakfast and went out to look for the demon that she had been summoned to slay. She knew she would find Inuyasha soon. She needed too.

"Thank you very much! Here is your payment." Inuyasha received 10 gold coins. _"Hmm…"_ He thought, _"This should be good enough for me." _Inuyasha went off, until he met a woman who was going to be hurt by a demon. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He attacked and killed that demon. The woman thanked him and said, "He was a minion of a powerful demon who has wrecked havoc on this village."

"Where can I find him?" Inuyasha asked.

"He lived near the Galactic water."

"Arigato!" Inuyasha said and then saw the women closing her eyes and leaning over. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and offered him a place to stay. Suddenly Kikyo, who was fuming of what she saw, interrupted the conversation. "It's okay. He already has a place to stay." She said calmly. The women bowed and left quickly as she knew something bad was going to happen.

"What were you doing Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked still fuming.

"Why does it bother you, priestess?" Inuyasha coldly answered.

"_I guess Inuyasha is still upset about the proposal and about me rejecting him. Was he going to accept the women's offer?" _Kikyo narrowed her eyes, which had caused Inuyasha to be nervous. She was somewhat studying him. "If you're thinking that I would accept the offer of that kind woman, you were right." Inuyasha replied, as if he had read Kikyo's mind. Kikyo was upset. Not only did he read her mind but also do something that would break her heart. She had to win him back. Kikyo went close to Inuyasha and rubbed his cheek. This had startled Inuyasha and caused him to flinch a bit.

"I know you wouldn't have accepted, Inuyasha," Kikyo sweetly said as she rubbed his cheek and looked deep in his eyes, which were filled with hurt. Inuyasha removed Kikyo's hand and started walking towards the Galactic water. "Let's go," He said. "We don't have much time. I don't want to be in this village anymore." _"Especially with you Kikyo."_

They walked down for a little while until the came towards the Galactic water. There the sense a presence of an evil force. The walked closer to the river, where a wolf demon sprang out. He was white and shiny. He started laughing. "What's so funny, you low life?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was expecting a human for dinner not a half demon too."

"Says who that we are for dinner in the first place?" Kikyo retorted.

Just then, the demon attacked. Kikyo shot an arrow, which caused the demon to loose his physical form and formed into a black cloud. Then Inuyasha used his claws to get rid of the black cloud. They both looked in the sky, staring at the souls, which were finally going to find eternal rest. "Aren't they beautiful Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Yeah"

Kikyo turned around to see why Inuyasha was so quiet. He looked up in the sky with a peaceful smile and she thought he looked handsome when the light hits his cute face. Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a rare soft smile. "Why are you blushing Kikyo?" Inuyasha said softly.

"I am blushing? Well I don't know actually." Kikyo turned around.

"Well shall we go? We did complete why we came here right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, we have to report back to the castle and then we can go home."

"_Finally,"_ Inuyasha thought_. "I am sorry Kikyo but I can't stay with you any longer. You should just get married to that lord or someone else. I can't stand being with you. Knowing you don't love me." _

"Well I guess this is goodbye priestess." Inuyasha said with the saddest tone.

"Wait! What do you mean goodbye?" Kikyo asked. She was confused. She never wanted Inuyasha to leave her.

Inuyasha took her hand and place a cloak on her palm. "This is a gift from me to you, Kikyo. I can't stay with you because…. Because it hurts me to be with you."

Kikyo was close to tears. The man she loves will now leave her? Inuyasha jumped before Kikyo could say anything because he knew that if he did then, he wouldn't be able to leave her. Kikyo stared in the direction Inuyasha had jumped. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Inuyasha… no." She fell on her knees crying.

Days have passed since Inuyasha has left Kikyo. Kikyo rarely smiled, but she cried most of the time when no one was around. She had rejected the lord's proposal since she knew no one had captures her heart except Inuyasha. One night Kikyo was sitting in front of a lake. It was nighttime. This reminded her of the time Inuyasha and her were sitting in front of a lake. In that night, there was no moon so Inuyasha was a human. She could remember the conversation vividly.

"_Inuyasha, if you were a human, would you still be the same person you are today?"_

"_No probably not or maybe yes." Inuyasha responded._

"_If you had a chance to be a human would you be one?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha moved closer to Kikyo and lay on her lap._

"_No I probably would not want to be a human because I would be a weakling. I wouldn't be able to protect those that I want to protect." Kikyo closed her eyes and the reopened them to see Inuyasha staring at her with curiosity. Kikyo thought Inuyasha looked adorable. She kissed him on his forehead and Inuyasha started blushing. "That is very thoughtful of you Inuyasha." They both looked at the sky staring at the shining stars._

"_Where are you Inuyasha? I want you back here with me_." Kikyo thought. The she got up. She made her mind. She will find him and tell him the truth about her feelings for the hanyou.

Okay I have to admit. The ending of this chapter was sad. The next will be the final chapter. Sorry for updating in a long time. I was in California. Thank you Cold Kikyo for being my first reviewer. I deeply appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! This Chapter is not going to be the last one. You could thank my reviewer kikyoslostfriend, which by the way your review was very flattering. But we all can't forget my first reviewer, Cold Kikyo, who also sent me a review. Thank you guys!

Desire

It was early in the morning and Kikyo left her village to look for Inuyasha. Along the way, she went through a village and some villagers offered her a place to stay. This village was called Tuzumi. The people there were kind to her and she ate there until her hearts content. The village seemed to have reminded her of her own village and memories of her time with Inuyasha came flooding back to her.

_It was around noon. Inuyasha and Kikyo had come back from another village, in which they were requested to destroy a powerful army of youkai. _

"_Man that was one hard army. What happened to you Kikyo? You sorta zoned out. If it wasn't for me, I don't think you would be alive right now." Inuyasha said. Kikyo didn't seem like she was listening. She seemed zoned out, looking in the sky. _

"_Huh? Did you say something Inuyasha? I didn't hear." Inuyasha was a bit upset. Had Kikyo found another man? If so, he would kill that bastard and show him whom Kikyo really belongs too. _

"_I really have to keep an eye on her," Inuyasha thought. "I want to see who I have for a competition."_

"_Well I am going to freshen up and sleep. How about you Inuyasha?"_

"_I'll be sleeping." Inuyasha answered. But he was actually lying. He was planning to follow the priestess because he knew that 'man' would probably want to met Kikyo, since she came back after one week. _

_That day, Inuyasha had followed Kikyo the whole time. First Kikyo went to her house, where she was warmly greeted by Kaede. Next, she slept, until nightfall. When everyone was asleep, Kikyo went out of her home wearing white, full white. She went to a spring and Inuyasha watched her from a tree above. She poured water on herself a couple of time. Then she went behind the bushes and changed herself, and wore her priestess uniform. She then started walking to the other side of the village. Inuyasha felt that she went there to see someone. So, he followed her to a cliff, where a man was standing. Kikyo seemed to have known the person since the man had obviously found ways to make her laugh. Inuyasha growled and his hatred for this man increased. _

"_So this is who Kikyo likes," Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Wait until Kikyo leaves then I will show that bastard who really deserves Kikyo." Inuyasha waited until Kikyo left the cliff then started walking towards the man. The man had already left the cliff and was now in the forest. Inuyasha was behind the man until he saw another young woman embrace the man that Kikyo had been laughing with on the cliff. He was going to beat that man until a thought struck him. "Wait, if Kikyo finds out that I beat this man up, she won't talk to me, and maybe I won't even have a chance with her. Better to watch and make my move carefully. Maybe after I am done with him I should probably leave him in another village. Wait! Why the hell should I do that? Kikyo wants to be with him, but I won't forgive someone who would intentionally hurt my Kikyo." Inuyasha waited, until the women had left the man because he did not want to harm the women. She didn't deserve this. That man did! Then he punched the man. _

"_Hey what are you doing?" The man shouted._

"_You two timer! What do you think you're doing going after another women when you have Kikyo? Keh! You're a worthless animal." He started to beat the man until a voice halted him._

"_Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around to see Kikyo. She was furious with what he was doing._

"_What do you think you are doing?" Kikyo asked._

"_This man is cheating on you Kikyo?"_

"_What?"_

"_I saw him with another woman! Honestly, this man is not worth you. You deserve better and nothing less." Kikyo was flattered. She never expected Inuyasha to say something like this. She thought he was arrogant and she thought that by the way, he acts; she can never tell him that she loves him because he will just laugh at her face. Also because she is a priestess. Kikyo started laughing. _

"_I see. Inuyasha you're jealous!" Kikyo implied._

"_No, am not!" _

"_That man that you just beaten, was paying me for the medicine that I had given to his daughter." Now Inuyasha was embarrassed. Kikyo laughed at the embarrassed Inuyasha. Did the hanyou start developing feeling for Kikyo or did he do this because they were "friends". Whatever it was, Kikyo knew that this mystery will take a long time to be solved. Her thoughts were interrupted by groan from that man who was beaten up by Inuyasha._

"_Sorry about that," Inuyasha said ruefully. "I never knew. Let me help you get home old man. It's the least I can do after what I did."_

"_Thank you" The man said._

Kikyo smiled at the memory. It was the first time she had ever felt that Inuyasha might feel something for her.

"Remember something nice priestess?" Asked the daughter of the family.

Kikyo turned her head and smiled but soon her smile faded.

"There have been two villages close to us that have been destroyed by a demon. We are afraid that this demon will end up killing us and we don't know what to do. Will you not assist us priestess?" Kikyo didn't have the ability to say no to this girl. She was the same age as Kaede and close to tears.

"Do not worry. Tell me the direction of the demon and I will slay him." All of a sudden, the girl became happy and started smiling.

"He is in the direction where the sunsets. If you go across the river, you will be able to meet him." The girl skipped happily away. Kikyo decided to get some shutout and leave the village in the morning.

The next morning Kikyo got up early in the morning and wrote a letter to the leader of the family saying that she was grateful to them for letting her stay. She moved to the direction of the sunsets. On the way, she had felt Inuyasha's presence but could not find the hanyou. She got to the river and saw a boat and a fisherman. The fisherman took her across the river, and warned her that there is a demon in the forest. He slays any humans or demons that come in his path. Kikyo heeded his warning but since she was a priestess, it was her duty to slay the demon. She started walking until she saw blood all over the ground. She walked some more to find someone who she thought would never commit such atrocious crime.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha turned around to see the shocked priestess. Kikyo sensed that this Inuyasha was different. He had a blood of a full-fledge demon and blue and red eyes. He had purple stripes and his body was badly damaged. Kikyo approached Inuyasha carefully, not to make him flinch. Inuyasha couldn't move.

"Why the hell can I not attack you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What happened to you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha tried to attack and his claws were about to hit Kikyo but they stopped. They couldn't hit her. He was hesitating and his hands were shaking. Kikyo knew Inuyasha would not harm her, so she did not flinch. She just embraced him. Her act of kindness turned Inuyasha back to his hanyou self. Then he fainted.

Authors note: Okay this is the longest I have written for now. Please review this and tell me how you liked it so far. Knight2, Thank you for the comments


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! Thank you all for the nice reviews. Don't worry kikyoloslostfriend, I did update, and maybe in two days I will update again because I have to check and edit my work.

Now look who says No!

The blood on Inuyasha's body seemed to heal very quickly as he regained his conscious two days after the whole incident.

Flashback

_Kikyo had left Tszumi village early in the morning. She walked to the direction of the sunsets. On the way, she had felt Inuyasha's presence but could not find the hanyou. She got to the river and saw a boat and a fisherman. The fisherman took her across the river, and warned her that there is a demon in the forest. He slays any humans or demons that come in his path. Kikyo heeded his warning but since she was a priestess, it was her duty to slay the demon. She started walking until she saw blood all over the ground. She walked some more to find someone who she thought would never commit such atrocious crime._

"_Inuyasha"_

_Inuyasha turned around to see the shocked priestess. Kikyo sensed that this Inuyasha was different. He had a blood of a full-fledge demon and blue and red eyes. He had purple stripes and his body was badly damaged. Kikyo approached Inuyasha carefully, not to make him flinch. Inuyasha couldn't move._

"_Why the hell can I not attack you?" Inuyasha yelled._

"_What happened to you Inuyasha?" _

_Inuyasha tried to attack and his claws were about to hit Kikyo but they stopped. They couldn't hit her. He was hesitating and his hands were shaking. Kikyo knew Inuyasha would not harm her, so she did not flinch. She just embraced him. Her act of kindness turned Inuyasha back to his hanyou self. Then he fainted._

End of Flashback

It was hard for Inuyasha to believe that Kikyo had traveled just to find him. To Inuyasha Kikyo had seemed to want to say something but some how she couldn't. Kikyo did not want to blurt out her feelings to him yet, because she thought that Inuyasha should concentrate on healing himself first.

"You're back! You don't need to take care of me priestess. I am a demon, I can do it myself." Inuyasha said as Kikyo entered the small hut.

"You're hurt and you need someone to take care of you." Inuyasha looked down. He didn't seem very happy for the fact that she had shown up all of a sudden. But what bothered him the most is that he didn't have any memory of what he did. He was even more upset that he turned into something he did not want to. Of course, he knew that it happens to all half-demons such as himself, when they are close to death. How is he going to explain all of this to Kikyo?

"Ouch that hurts!" Inuyasha looked down to see Kikyo rubbing some kind of cream on him. Then she bandaged him.

"I guess this will have to do." Kikyo said calmly although Inuyasha could tell her thoughts were not on the injury. It was something else.

It was dinnertime. Kikyo had gathered all the food and prepared a special meal for both of them. Inuyasha liked Kikyo's cooking. It reminded him of his mother. Kikyo and Inuyasha ate for a little while. There was a lot of silence, which made the whole situation awkward, until Kikyo finally asked.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you? Why did you become what you were?"

Inuyasha was silent. He seemed ashamed. Kikyo noticed that and decided to leave the topic. It wasn't worth asking someone something what they would not tell you. Kikyo finished her food and got up. She went outside to think. How will she tell Inuyasha how she feels? Should she tell him now? Will this event make him happy?

"I …I was a full- fledge demon because I was close to death. It happens to all half-demons and during this time, we do actions that we end up regretting." Inuyasha finally said as he walked close to Kikyo. He seemed to look down and Kikyo knew she had to cheer him up some how. So she decided to tell him about how she feels.

"Inuyasha, I want to tell you something." Kikyo blushed and Inuyasha's head rose.

"Well it is difficult to say, but when I told you that I did not feel anything to you, I lied. I mean I do feel for you, even things that I never thought I would-" Kikyo couldn't finish because her sentence was interrupted by Inuyasha.

"Is this some kind of a game to you? If you're trying to cheer me up, it isn't working. Kikyo, when you said that you didn't feel anything for me, my heart broke in two. But when you said 'You're a demon and I, a human. We are two different people" I felt even bad trying. What are you trying to pull?" Kikyo was taken back. She didn't expect this from Inuyasha. She thought he would be happy but it was the opposite. He said no to her. Inuyasha started to walk away from Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kikyo asked.

"Somewhere, but don't worry, I will even up everything with you."

"_Am I just going to let him go?" Kikyo thought. "No, I will win him, I have too."_

Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha turned in annoyance. The Kikyo leaned over and closed her eyes. Their lips met. Inuyasha was shocked. "Kikyo..." He whispered and passionately kissed Kikyo back. Their kiss was long and sweet. But sadly, they parted.

"Inuyasha, if I were not to love you would I do this? Would I risk going against everything I have been thought. Do you honestly think I would feel nothing for you?" Sadly, Kikyo looked into Inuyasha's eyes and could tell he still didn't trust her. Kikyo stood there and just embraced him. Inuyasha, having no options, returned her embrace.

"_He doesn't trust me. I guess in time, I would have to heal the wounds in his heart." Kikyo thought. _

Author's note: Do not worry this isn't the last chapter. Actually, there is one more and mikokikyo2 and kikyoslostfriend, thanks for the review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Well this is the last chapter so enjoy! Thank you everyone for the review!

Healed

It had been a long day. Kikyo and Inuyasha had returned to the village not to long ago. Inuyasha wasn't as he was before; he was different. He wasn't open to Kikyo nor did he reveal much of how he felt about. Was he trying to be careful not to get hurt again? Only time would tell.

"Onee-sama!" Kaede called. Kikyo turned her head around to see a little girl running to her.

"Kaede, have you seen Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh, I just went pass him. He was near the sacred tree."

"Is he now? Well then I better get going." Kikyo started walking to the direction of the sacred tree.

_"Odd, I get what I want, yet why do I feel so uncertain?" _Inuyasha thought as he stared at the sacred tree. He was confused. He knew Kikyo meant, what she had done that night, yet why was Inuyasha not happy. _"I don't feel the same. I don't feel much like I used to with Kikyo. Why?"_

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned around to see a miko standing right behind him.

"Yes Kikyo?" Kikyo was a bit uncertain. What should she say to Inuyasha? She just wanted him to open up. How was she going to get to him?

"Would you like to walk around with me?"

Inuyasha thought a bit. Then he made up his mind. "Sure"

Inuyasha and Kikyo started to walk for a little while. Both seemed like they had a lot to talk about yet couldn't say a word. The continued to walk until, it started to rain. There was a cave near by so they decided to stay inside until the rain clears out. Inuyasha watched the rain. He was wet but he gave Kikyo his top, so she wouldn't get wet. It was a sweet thing to do and Kikyo deeply appreciated it but they did not realize the cave they were in, might end up breaking the silence.

"There is no way this rain is going to end." Inuyasha said.

"We might as well explore this cave then?"

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea."

They walked a couple of steps inside of the cave to only discover that it was a trap. The mouth of the cave closed, so there was no way out. Inuyasha tried to use his attacks and open the door, but it didn't work. Kikyo tried using her sacred arrow, yet that failed too. Their only option is to walk down the path they started.

"Damn, this was a trap?" Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha, we will get out of this cave together."

"I hope so."

"I heard that caves that there are caves that have the power to make your worst fears come true. Some even reveal your true thoughts and feelings."

"This isn't a natural cave. There must be a demon behind this."

"We can only find out once we reach the end of our destination."

They walked until they found to two passages. All of a sudden, the walls started to cave in, and both of them ran into different passages.

Kikyo kept walking and torches were lit, when she walked. This bothered her. IT felt like someone planned this and she was naive enough to fall for it.

"_Where are you Inuyasha?" Kikyo thought. "Hmm, maybe you took another path. Oh that's right the other passage. Damn it! I can't get back because the passage is closed. Where is this cave leading me?" _

"What's the matter Kikyo?" An unknown voice echoed and Kikyo stopped dead in her tracks. There was a man covered in black clothes. Obviously, he was a sorcerer.

"Who are you?" Kikyo said as she lifted her bow, aiming at the man. All of a sudden she couldn't move. She couldn't shoot. Her powers didn't seem to work.

"What is going on?" Kikyo shouted. The man laughed.

"Your powers don't work on me." He laughed at Kikyo's expression. The man released a gas from his staff, which blinded Kikyo and she fell unconscious. She fell right into the man's arm. _"She looks so beautiful, she will be mine. Now to take care of the hanyou."_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha felt like an idiot, falling for this trap but he was more concerned about Kikyo. Was she okay? Was she safe? Unexpectedly, an army of zombies aroused. Inuyasha hated the smell of corpse, so he swiftly passed through them using various attacks. However, it was no use. The kept coming back. It was odd to Inuyasha. He smelled only one zombie, not twenty-five of them.

"Wait a minute! There must be only one of them!" Inuyasha thought. He sniffed the air, and let his nose find the real zombie!

"Aha! There you are! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" With that, the he killed the zombie, and the army disappeared.

"Mha ha ha ha. Very good Inuyasha. I never knew a hanyou had that much brains to figure out, that only one zombie was being controlled." The sorcerer laughed. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "What the hell is the matter with you? Did you do this?" Inuyasha asked.

The man laughed. "Yes I did," He confessed. "But I did it to prove to you that Kikyo doesn't love you. She just wants to use you and she is better off with me!" That was it. Inuyasha had it. This man was obviously lying! Kikyo loved him right. "Good luck getting through this cave, and if you do, I will be waiting for you in my castle where Kikyo is." The sorcerer disappeared.

Inuyasha started walking, knowing that Kikyo was in danger. Suddenly, the lights went out. "Nani?" Then the lights came back on. He was in front of a pond. And on the other side was Kikyo with another man!

Well this chapter was good. There are more chapters! Maybe one, maybe 4, but mostly one! Thank you for your reviews! In the end of this story, I will write down everyone who has reviewed me, to show my appreciation of them! To those who don't have an account in I would deeply appreciate it, if you could tell me your e-mail address so I can reply! cough cough someone in particular who likes my story a lot and has inspired me to write more!


	6. Chapter 6

Howdy! Sorry about the late update! We had a storm here so I couldn't update, and on top of that, I'm moving! Samana! Well here is the last chapter!

You mean a lot to me!

"_This can't be!" Inuyasha thought_. Kikyo belonged to Inuyasha. This can't be right. Suddenly, the man bends down and lowered his lips to kiss Kikyo but before that happened, Inuyasha interrupted.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha growled. "What is the meaning of this?" Inuyasha folded his fingers into a fist. He was ready to beat the snot out of that man. How dare he touch Kikyo, let alone try to kiss her. _"Wait that man, I have seen him before,"_ Inuyasha thought. _"It's the sorcerer! That son of a bitch!"_

"Inuyasha have you forgotten? I never loved you. I love him." Kikyo said as she embraced the sorcerer. He smiled. How Inuyasha hated that smile. It was so evil, and disgusting. Is this his Kikyo? The one that that kissed him not to long ago and said, _"Inuyasha, if I were not to love you would I do this? Would I risk going against everything I have been taught. Do you honestly think I would feel nothing for you?"_

"No, this isn't Kikyo." Inuyasha thought. He went after the sorcerer. "HOW DARE YOU LAY A HAND ON KIKYO!" Inuyasha yelled. He started fighting the sorcerer. The sorcerer was fast, but Inuyasha never lacked in speed either. He used his claws and hit the sorcerer in ribs. Then he scratched the sorcerer's cheeks. Blood was dripping out of Inuyasha's enemy. _"That should teach that moron!"_ Just as Inuyasha was to deliver the final blow, arrows were flying and pinned him to a tree. Then Kikyo pulled another arrow to kill Inuyasha. "I never doubted you Kikyo, not even once. I trusted you then why would you do this to me?" Inuyasha gulped. This was it. Kikyo would kill him. The women whom he loved will be the one to end his life. Kikyo shot the arrow. However, it missed Inuyasha and landed on top of him. He took this opportunity and removed the two arrows that pinned him to the tree. He looked at Kikyo. There were tears in her eyes. "Inuyasha, is this what you think about me?" Kikyo asked. "DO you think I would leave you for anyone else?" Inuyasha felt bad. Did he really distrust Kikyo?

"I am sorry Kikyo." Inuyasha started running towards Kikyo, but then everything went blank. Inuyasha opened his eyes. It was all a dream. He remembered what Kikyo said that sometime caves can reveal someone's fear or true feelings. Now he knew what he had to do. Kikyo needed him. He will save her.

Meanwhile…

Kikyo eyes opened. She took in her surroundings. She was lying on a comfort luxurious bed. In addition, he room was majestic as her bed. _"Where am I?" Kikyo wondered._

"You're finally up Kikyo." A man spoke softly. This made Kikyo jump. "Why did you bring me here?" Kikyo interrogated.

"Hmm, good question, but I am sure you know the answer."

"No, I don't!" The sorcerer came near to Kikyo and tried to touch her. Kikyo moved back and flinched.

"I love you, and I claim you as mine. You don't need that half breed when you can have a real man!" The sorcerer tried to advance to Kikyo, but Kikyo dodged it.

"Fine be stubborn. But I will show you that I love you, by placing a spell on you. If Inuyasha really does love you, he will kiss you. If your eyes open then he truly loves you. However, if he doesn't then you will sleep until I wake you up. But, I know Inuyasha doesn't love you because he doesn't trust you. And how can you love someone if you don't trust them?" The sorcerer laughed.

"Inuyasha loves me, I know he does." Kikyo said. But Kikyo was beginning to have doubts in her mind. After seeing Inuyasha's eyes when Kikyo confessed her love to him, they were filled with so much hurt and distrust. They still are, as Kikyo recalled seeing them before they entered the cave.

"Fine, then let me put you to sleep." With that the sorcerer waved his hands and Kikyo fell asleep.

"You will see Kikyo, who truly is suited for you."

Back to Inuyasha

Inuyasha kept on running until he saw a light. _"There! That must be the exit."_ When he got out of the cave, he saw a castle. "That must be it!" Inuyasha ran and broke the front doors. He then sniffed the air. "Hmm, that Kikyo's scent. Where are you?" Inuyasha looked at a room, which was on his right "There!" Inuyasha started running for the room, until he was stopped by the sorcerer. "Wish to save your beloved? But how can you? She is put to sleep and the only way you can save her, is your love. Do you actually love her Inuyasha?"

"Of coarse I do!"

Inuyasha attacked the sorcerer but he was able to dodge it. The sorcerer then wounded Inuyasha by the legs. Inuyasha took the blood on his leg and attacked. "Blades of Blood!" It wounded the sorcerer deeply because he can't protect himself from multiple attacks. Inuyasha smiled. He knew the sorcerer's weakness. So he attacked the sorcerer again, with blades of blood, and then he used "Iron Revear Soul Stealer." This destroyed the sorcerer and erased all traces of him. "Finally, I'm done with that fool." He then ran to the room where Kikyo was. _"So I need to save her with my love? I guess this will put my love to a test." _

Inuyasha bend down and pressed his lips against Kikyo. _"Please live Kikyo, please. I don't know what I will do without. You mean a lot to me. I can't lose you."_ Suddenly Kikyo's lips responded and the kiss was the sweetest one of all. "You're finally up Kikyo?" Inuyasha smiled.

"You do love me, Inuyasha. I am so happy" Kikyo embraced Inuyasha.

"I am sorry Kikyo for ever doubting you."

"You know, when that sorcerer placed that spell on me, I doubted you for a moment. I thought that you might not be able to wake me up, and maybe this love for each other wasn't right. Then when I slept, I saw you and you were always there. Then I knew that you do love me and you will save me."

Inuyasha got up and kissed Kikyo. "We will be together, Kikyo, forever." Inuyasha whispered.

The end.

All right, that is the end of this whole story. Thank you everyone for reviewing. Sorry about the late update. I might start another story. Although the story is done, I would still like reviews. Thanks! Bye 4 now.


End file.
